Talk:New World/@comment-91.158.92.115-20151003123625/@comment-213.66.199.45-20151003132851
Well, techniqually, The one who made Shalltear is not an option, since he quit the game all together...(gave away his equipment to Ainz before the final log-out...) Also, if you´re going to use Touch Me or Ulbert, then know that both at the same time is not an option, since they got that feud going on... if they both showed, then it would be a disaster at that final day... so either Touch Me or Ulbert but not both... I vote for Touch Me, since he´s an honorable fella... it feels like he could have accepted the invite just to be nice to Ainz, considering that he´s the reason Ainz even got to the point without quitting the game to begin with... turning down an invite would be really rude... (Also, it´s suspected that he´s a draconian... if he teleported at the big shut-down then he could pick the side with the dragons if they found him first and he could turn to a legitimate threat towards Nazarick if he catches wind about what Ainz is doing... (starting war, taking over countries, Demiurge robbing and kidnapping people... and since Touch Me knows Ulbert´s M.O far better than Ainz, he would catch on what Demiurge is doing with them...)...) And since Touch Me got a huge sense of justice, he would realize the difference between game atrocities and ones commited in real life as well, putting him at odds with the New World´s criminals and evil through personal creed. And then there´s the whole thing about his family as well... Ainz had no problem transitioning to the New World since he had nobody and nothing else in his life, but Touch Me? He have a family that he loves and they love him in return... Just imagine the kind of drama he would go through while searching for a way to get back to his world and them again... it also would pose a interesting question in this aspect as well. Which would Touch Me choose above all else? His family or Nazarick? I say his family, which might be why he stopped playing the game in the first place to be there for them more... Touch Me as a potential protagonist would Teapot is an option... we never learned any reason to why she stopped playing so she could have accepted the invite... Smaragda Ulbudina (whatever Albedo´s maker was named) is also an option... There´s of course Hero-Hero but he logged at at the last minute and based on his tone, the odds aren´t high that he would log in again that soon either... Also, another thing to remember if you write the fic, whoever you choose to have entered the new world, they would not have their equipment, they gave all that away to Ainz before quitting so they would be on their own... just pointing that out. Personally, Touch Me would make for a great opposite foil-protagonist to the Evil Overlord Momonga. Just personal opinions that´s all, good luck with whatever you decide to do with that fic of yours...